Misfortune glove
by Redzik
Summary: It just took one glove to make their lifes difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Another story, wow, some may think I have nothing to do with my time xD

Wyatt's powers: Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing (now more like Dark Orbing), Sensing, Healing (he's evil so he can't heal anymore ;p), Energy Wave, Molecular Combustion, Energyballs and since he's evil and Source he also have: Fireballs, Shimmering, Flaming and Conjuring.

Chris's powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Healing (he have it, just don't know how to use it ;p), very strong Empathy (since with empathy he can copy other powers doesn't that mean he's more powerful than Wyatt? ;) )

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Lord Wyatt Matthew Halliwell looked around his cluttered office.

"What the hell is that?" he growled at the nearby demon.

"My Lord, you ordered to bring you all the artifacts from the vault," the demon replied with a bow.

Wyatt groaned. Yes, he did, but he had dealt with the problem without needing them and he forgot to cancel his order. "Well, I don't need them anymore, so take it all back. And the ones, that were here before, too."

"Even the glove, my Lord?" asked the demon.

"Yes, the glove, too," Wyatt sighed. He was planning to use the glove on his brother, Chris. Everything was prepared, but before Wyatt could get a handle on the kid, he disappeared. Later Wyatt learned, that he went to the past. It was extremely tempting for the Source to use the glove right away and take Chris's powers, but he refrained from it. Knowing his brother, he got in a lot of trouble in the past and without his powers he would be defenseless. Wyatt wanted his brother by his side, not dead. Technically Wyatt could bring him back without any problems, but with Chris out of the way he could finally focus on getting rid of the Resistance once and for all. So the Source decided that Chris can wait, since there was nothing for him to do in the past anyway. Seriously, he wanted to save Wyatt from what? Boredom? "I'll be back in an hour. I expect everything to be gone by then."

"Yes, my Lord," the demon bowed to the leaving Wyatt.

* * *

An hour and some minutes later, Wyatt contently stretched in his chair. His office was now cleaned up and more spacious than it was before. He should order to clean it more often.

"My Lord," the extremely pale looking demon shimmered in.

"What?" the Source barked.

The demon swallowed and paled even more, "The Resistance attacked."

"So what?" Wyatt wasn't in the mood to deal with the Resistance right now.

"They attacked the vault, my Lord."

"What?" Wyatt's eyebrows shoot up in bewilderment. "What did they took?"

"Everything, my Lord," the demon replied.

"WHAT?" the Source yelled. The windows shattered, books flew from the shelves, papers scattered falling on the floor. "This better to be a joke," Wyatt hissed dangerously.

"It's not, my..." the demon didn't finish as he burst into flames.

"Incompetent fool!" Wyatt grumbled and left to deal with the thieves.

* * *

"We did it!" cheered the group of members from the Resistance, walking back into the safe house with their prize. Immediately they were surrounded by other people congratulating them and taking care of the artifacts.

"Do you have it?" asked someone excitedly, but quietly, careful of the audience.

"Yes."

"Good, let's meet in my room in a few minutes."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked member of the thieves, handing the glove to the other young man.

"Of course. With this glove we'll have all Wyatt's powers. And we will save the world."

"I don't know," the thief doubted.

"Oh, come on, think! All this powers! We could rule themselves."

"I thought, we will save the world?" the thief smirked.

"Oh, funny," the young man snapped. "Now, where I put the spell?" He walked to the desk and looked in the drawers. "Got it!" he cried in triumph.

"So, let's get it over with," the thief sighed.

The young man threw him a withering glare and put the glove on. He took a deep breath and recited the spell from the sheet. The glove glowed for a moment.

"Did it work?" asked the thief excitedly.

The young man grinned and waved his gloved hand, expecting things to be thrown with telekinesis. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. And again. And again nothing happened.

"Well, it was worth a shot," the thief patted his companion on the shoulder and left. The young man took the glove off and angrily threw it into the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction Ghost Writer – Hyhyhy, no, he doesn't know :)  
crlncyln – Thanks! :) Hmm, confusing where?  
Madlenita – Tak, rękawica. Dziękuję :) Hehe ^^ Zobaczysz. Wszystko w swoim czasie :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Wyatt groaned massaging his temples, the splitting headache he has been experiencing almost since the robbery was getting worse. His demons were a total idiots. How someone could get lost of track of hundreds artifacts? Magical artifacts. That every magical being could sense. The demons fidgeted under his glare. The Source gathered all of them, whose had any connection to the case, and interrogated them over and over again. Some of them were terrified and felt guilty, not surprising as they were supposed to guard the vault and failed. Others were irritated, that the Resistance managed to hide so effectively and scared for their lives for bringing nothing to report. Wyatt would have find it amusing or would kill them on the spot, if not for this constant pain in his head. He himself began to feel nervous and scared and he didn't like it. He was supposed to be in control here.

"You're alright, my Lord?" asked one demon bravely.

The Source narrowed his eyes at him, then looked around with deadly glare, "Your incompetence is causing me a headache! Leave! All of you! And be back in an hour with some news or you'll be replaced!"

The demons shimmered out and Wyatt instantly felt better. Yes, he really should replace all these idiots. Deciding, that it would be better if he have some aspirin before upcoming meeting he tried to flame to the kitchen. The flames didn't appear and he still was in the meeting room. Wyatt frowned and tried to shimmer. Still in the meeting room. His frown deepened and he tried to orb. He disappeared in the black orbs and reformed in the kitchen, finally! Shrugging it off as an effect of the headache he took the medicine and made something to eat.

* * *

Meantime in the Resistance stronghold a group of experts was cataloging the artifacts. They divided them for unimportant, useful and dangerous. With some trepidation they realized that the Dangerous pile was rather large, whereas the Useful pile was barely a pile and Unimportant pile was non existent.

"Hey, Benny, give us a hand, will you?" said one of the experts to the walking by thief. "You're specialist in the artifacts." the thief continued walking, so the expert grabbed his shoulder. "Benny, I'm talking to you!"

"What?" asked the thief, confused. "I'm Egon, Benny is still in his room."

"Stop plying around and get to work," the expert ordered.

"But I'm not..."

"Enough!" said the chief of group. "Benny, shut it and work! We don't know how much time do we have until Wyatt's demons find us here."

"Alright, alright," Egon muttered, still confused.

* * *

Benny just left his room as he stumbled on the group of thieves.

"Hey, Egon, still plying pranks on Benny?" one of the thieves smirked.

"What?" Benny looked at him in confusion. "I'm Benny."

"Sure you are," the group laughed. "You better start packing, we'll be evacuating soon. I don't know what idiot ordered us to bring the artifacts here, instead to some other more unimportant hiding. Nothing is the same since Chris left. We're leaving with the first group so be ready!"

"But I'm not..."

"Get a move, Egon!" the leader shoved the young man in the direction of Egon's room.

Benny stood, frozen for a few minutes. Then groaned. He needs to find Egon soon.

* * *

Wyatt sat in the meeting room, waiting for demons. The headache barely noticeable now. He sighed contently. At least one thing to his liking. But his good mood was short lived as the demons started to shimmer back in. They were so terrified, that Wyatt's headache returned with double force. Gritting his teeth, the Source waited for all demons to appear.

"Any news?" he asked expectantly. Silence. Wyatt stood up furiously and waved his hands at the demons, expecting them all to burst into flames. Nothing happened. Being the evil ruler, Wyatt adapted to hide his emotions very well, even in extreme situations, like this, so there was no sign of surprise on his face. Demons on the other hand stared at him nervously, wondering if he changed his mind about their demise. Deciding to try something else, Wyatt thrust his hands forward, sending all of the demons into the wall with telekinesis. At least he saved some of his image. "Get out!" Wyatt growled. "Find the Resistance and don't disturb me until then!" The demons quickly disappeared. Wyatt fell on his chair in resignation. What the hell happened to his powers?


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction Ghost Writer – Maybe :D  
Madlenita – Może :D I tak, Benny i Egon zamienili się ciałami. Znaczy, inni tak to widzą, dla siebie wciąż są sobą.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Chris sometimes didn't understand them. One minute they were almost nice to him and were acting like they trust him, in the other they were yelling at him wishing, that they didn't know him at all. Now it seemed they've tolerated him enough to leave him with Wyatt alone. Piper went to the club. Phoebe had meeting in work. Paige got a new temp job. And Leo, well, Chris didn't really cared about what Leo was doing. Chris busied himself with looking through the Book of Shadows, occasionally throwing glances in child's direction. Wyatt was sitting in the crib, playing with the toys. After a while Chris gave up and closed the Book with a sigh. Little Wyatt looked at him.

"What?" the Whitelighter asked, smirking. "Since I have to sit here with you, I have nothing to do."

Wyatt went to play with his toys, not paying attention to his brother anymore. Chris huffed, typically. Feeling, that he was wasting precious time, he looked around the attic and decided to restock some potions.

"I'll go to the kitchen for a minute," Chris said to Wyatt. "If some demon appear raise the shield, okay?" The child ignored him. The Whitelighter not wanting to take any chances walked to him. Wyatt raised his shield immediately. "Now," Chris smirked. "Keep it up until I'm back." and he orbed to the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards for ingredients. He was halfway through when an energyball exploded next to his head. Chris instantly spun around, sending the demon flying into the wall. It wouldn't be nothing unusual, but the demon burst into flames before he hit the wall. Chris blinked. What was that?

"What was that?" asked Piper, standing in the kitchen entrance and staring at him in shock.

"I don't know," Chris replied with a frown. Looked like he got a new power, but... "Wyatt!" the Whitelighter remembered, that the kid was alone upstairs and orbed to the attic.

"Hey," Piper shouted, rushing to the stairs. "Wait for me!"

When Chris reformed, he was instantly attacked by the demons, who were hovering above the crib. The Whitelighter raised his hands to deflect the energyballs telekinetically, but the blue shield went around him instead and absorbed the power of the demons. Chris's eyes widened in shock. There was no way he would get two new powers simultaneously. Quickly, he looked over at the child and saw with relief, that the shield was still around the little boy. But his force field? Maybe he was channeling Wyatt's powers through empathy, but why so suddenly? He reached with his mind to the demons and little Wyatt and felt nothing. Not a single emotion. He frowned. Seriously, what the hell? The demons shifted closer to the Whitelighter cautiously and Chris snapped his attention to them. Prying, that his theory wasn't correct, he summoned the fireballs in each hand. The balls of fire were enough proof to him and Chris hurtled them at the demons in resignation. How the hell he ended with the Source's powers? Once the demons were vanquished his and Wyatt's shields went down.

"Chris?" asked Piper in shock. Her Whitelighter just vanquished the demons with fireballs and have a shield like Wyatt. "What was that?"

Chris swallowed. This wasn't good, "I think, that I have Wyatt's powers?"


	4. Chapter 4

Madlenita – Taak :) Dzięki :)  
Fiction Ghost Writer – Well, we'll see if she believed him or not :P  
iHATEfangirls – Thanks, and I will :)  
crlncyln – You''ll find out, don't worry :)  
JadeAlmasy – Ah, yes, someone screwed up big time :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Wyatt sighed tiredly. He was walking around his mansion and every time he met someone his headache spiked. This didn't have any sense. To improve his mood the Source decided to go to the dungeons, where he could take out some of his frustration on the prisoners. But as he neared his destination his head almost exploded as a whole bunch of emotions hit him. The pain, the fear, the desperation and despair. Wyatt quickly shimmered... No, that won't work, he remembered. He orbed to his room, collapsing on his bed, immediately feeling better. What the hell was happening? He was the Source of All Evil! He couldn't have empathy! Good thing, that he learned some tricks from Chris, so now, that he knew what was wrong, he could deal with it, temporarily.

The Source stared at his ceiling for some time now, planning what to do. There was a possibility, that he had his brothers powers right now, since he still could orb and had telekinesis. And Chris possessed a very strong empathy. If it was it's basic version, he could stand a chance, but in this case there was no way Wyatt could keep the barriers for long. He was not meant to be an Empath. Bonding this power was tempting, but out of the question. If Chris knew, that he was even considering it... Wyatt shuddered. His brother might be kind, nice and friendly, but when he was really pissed off even the Source preferred to get out of his way. He really didn't like to be attacked by his own powers. He stood up, to take another walk, but the golden-white lights surrounded him, transferring him somewhere else.

* * *

"We need to talk," Benny hissed to Egon as soon as he found him.

"You're kidding," the thief replied dryly, moving one of the artifacts to the box. "What happened? Everyone thinks I'm you!"

"And everyone thinks I'm you!" Benny sighed. "It must be the glove. Something went wrong."

"Oh, really?" came the sarcastically reply from the Egon. "I thought, that you know what are you doing."

"I don't know what happened." Benny snapped in irritation and somewhat guilty. "This wasn't supposed to work this way!"

"DEMONS!" someone shouted. Everyone scattered around, rushing to hide or preparing to fight. Those, who have power of some form of transport, took as many persons as they could with them.

Benny looked at Egon, terrified.

"Move!" the thief pushed the young man in the direction of evacuation route. But there was no point. The demons came form everywhere, literally swarming the entire building. The fight was quick. The defenses fell almost immediately, without doing much damage to the attackers. Half of the remaining members of the Resistance was killed, when they attempted to escape. Those who not, were took to the prison. Benny and Egon among them.

The demon leading the attack was pleased. Not only he found the lost artifacts, but also managed to conquer one of the important strongholds of the Resistance. And had new prisoners to interrogate. Lord Wyatt will be pleased as well.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have Wyatt's powers?" Piper frowned. "Wyatt has his powers."

"His baby version, yes, but the Wyatt from my future..."

"So, my son will have the fireballs in the future?" asked the Charmed One curiously.

"What?" Chris blinked. There were more pressing issues that discussing what powers Wyatt will be having. "No. I mean yes. Well, not exactly... I hope not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing at all," said Chris innocently.

Piper narrowed her eyes, but decided to let it slip. "Why you would have his powers?" the Charmed One continued hers interrogation.

"I don't know!" Chris threw his arms up. "I don't even know what happened!"

"Then let's find out."

"And how you propose to do that?" the Whitelighter huffed.

"We'll summon him here," Piper smiled triumphantly. Yes, she's going to summon her son from the future and she will learn everything, what Chris didn't tell them.

Chris paled, "What? Y-you can't."

"And why not?" the Charmed One walked to the Book of Shadows to find a suitable spell.

Chris shifted nervously, racking his brain for a good reason why she shouldn't do it, but he found none. At least, in which she would believe. So he settled for the truth. "Look, it's really bad idea. You don't know everything. And there were some reasons, why I didn't tell you this, but... Oh, God," he carded his fingers through his hair. How he was going to tell her that? "I didn't tell you this, because I didn't want to hurt you, but... Wyatt is evil in my time. I came here to save him from turning evil."

"What?" Piper laughed at him. "My son is not evil!"

"I'm sorry, but he is," informed Chris gravely. "He's the Source. He's ruling the world. He's killing people..."

"Stop it!" Piper shouted, blowing him up. Or trying to. The shield went up, protecting him from her power. "You damn liar! I'll summon him, just to prove you wrong and then I swear, I'm going to blow your ass back to the future!"

"Piper, please," Chris tried to reason with her, bringing the shield down.

"Shut up!" she growled and recited the spell. After a moment the gold-white orbs appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

JadeAlmasy – I'm afraid that once in a day is really my limit xD  
Madlenita – Ja też ^^ Hmmm, nie wiem, bo jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się czytać historii, ktora byłaby aktualizowana codziennie :( Ale na pewno to jest przyjemne uczucie :) Siąść sobie przy komputerze wieczorem, po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy i przeczytać nowy rozdział historii ^^ Teeż chcę :D  
Fiction Ghost Writer – Maybe :D I don't know ^^ Originally, he didn't have, I gave him it :D Yes :)  
iHATEfangirls – [Innocently] Me? Evil? ^^  
crlncyln – I don't think it will be that bad :P  
Thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Chris couldn't believe that. She actually summoned the Source in here. To the past! Granted, Wyatt didn't have his powers, or Chris hoped he didn't, and couldn't do much damage. But, seriously, the Source in the past? The Charmed Ones didn't have any respect for rules. Not, that Chris had, but the universal rules, that couldn't be broken unless someone wants to destroy the universe, really shouldn't be broken by anyone. Hm, then what he was doing in the past?

Piper watched expectantly as the orbs formed a young man. He was clad in black, with long, blond hair and blue eyes. It was really Wyatt, her son. She was a bit overwhelmed by his presence here. She didn't really expect the spell to work without Power of Three. She drunk in the sight of him, trying to determine if he's good or ev... What a ridiculous thought, of course he's good. Piper couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

Wyatt blinked as the orbs vanished and looked around. He was in the manor, in the attic. Just before him stood the crib with the baby. After a second he realized, that he was looking at himself. Chris stood a few paces away from him to his right, looking like he'd rather to be somewhere else. He felt the fear, disbelief and irritation coming from him in waves. Next thing he noticed was his mother, who stood by the book, looking at him. The Source blinked, taken aback. He was in the past? Or this was someone's cruel joke? Then she smiled at him. The love and affection flooding over him overriding his brothers feelings. Oh God, he panicked, what the hell she wanted?

"Send him back, now!" the Whitelighter demanded. Wyatt, still overwhelmed by her emotions, agreed with him wholeheartedly. And then everything changed.

Piper glared at Chris, remembering, that he is present in the room and what he had said earlier. Fury suddenly filled her body. But before she could do anything Wyatt reacted.

"How dare you!" the Source shouted, flicking his wrists at the Whitelighter. Chris's eyes went wide in shock as the power of the blast sent him flying into the wall. Wyatt froze. He just channeled his mothers feelings and power and lashed out on Chris. But he didn't know what stunned him more, that he involuntary attacked his little brother or Piper's feelings towards him.

"Oh, crap!" Wyatt breathed after a few seconds. "Chris!" he rushed to his brother side and crouched next to him. "Chris, you're alright?"

The Charmed One watched, shocked and felt immediately guilty. She was furious at her Whitelighter, but she didn't want him to get hurt. She forgot, that he was only half Whitelighter after all.

Chris looked at the Source dazedly, "Ouch."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Wyatt babbled apologies over and over again. What the hell? Of course he was sorry, more or less, but this was ridiculous! And then he realized what was happening. "Stop it!" he growled at his mother.

Piper was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Stop..." how he could put it? "Just don't think and feel anything for a while!" he said and turned back to his brother. "This better work," Wyatt muttered and using the empathy tapped into healing power of his little self. He hovered his hands over Chris's body and healed him. After he finished, the Source removed his hands and glared down at him. The Whitelighter didn't move, staring at Wyatt warily.

"How the hell I have your powers?" asked Wyatt slowly, through gritted teeth.

"How am I supposed to know that?" asked Chris in disbelief. Wyatt couldn't seriously blame him for this! "One minute I have my own powers, the next yours! And before you ask I didn't do anything! No demons, no potions, no spells. I was just babysitting your sorry ass."

The Source huffed in annoyance, but gave up. He could tell, that Chris was as confused as him with the powers thing. He got up and bend down, extending his hand toward his brother. Chris eyed it suspiciously.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers impatiently, "Come on." The Whitelighter lifted his hand. Wyatt grabbed it firmly and pulled him to his feet, steadying him when he swayed slightly. "There should be spell in the Book to swap the powers back."

"There is," Chris nodded, walking to the Book of Shadows, with the Source in tow.

"Now, wait a minute," started Piper.

"I'm not talking to you," Wyatt growled at her. The Charmed One stepped back in shock, hurt by her son's words.

"Wyatt!" Chris hissed angrily.

"Shut up," the Source snapped at him. Chris sighed and started looking for the spell. "I don't know how can you stand this!" Wyatt ranted. "The constant headaches, that are getting worse, when somebody else is near. And the emotions! My God, they can drive you crazy in seconds," he looked at Chris curiously. "That's it? You've gone crazy because your empathy and you deluded yourself, that you can save me?"

The Whitelighter snorted, "No."

Wyatt chuckled, "Didn't think so."

"I have found the spell," Chris said, stopping at some page.

"Good," the Source glanced at the page. They said the spell. "Didn't work," Wyatt sighed, still feeling the emotions coming from the persons in the attic.

"No," Chris agreed, summoning fireball and extinguishing it a moment later. "What now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"What do you mean, Lord Wyatt isn't here?" the demon stared at his subordinate.

"He just disappeared," the lower ranked demon shrugged. "No one can find him."

"Have you checked his private quarters?" the demon asked hopefully. He really wanted to deliver the news about destroying one of the Resistance stronghold personally.

"We looked _everywhere_," the other demon replied a bit irritated.

"Well, then start again, more thoroughly," the demon commanded. "We can't rest until we find him." He smirked, "At least for another few hours."

* * *

Demons separated all of the captured members of the Resistance and shimmered them one by one to the dungeons, where they locked them in the cells. Somehow, there always was an empty cell waiting for it's new owner, despite the fact, that over the years the demons caught far too many people to fit in.

"Benny are you here?" Egon asked from his cell in the dungeons.

"Yeah," he heard a weak voice of his friend from the cell not far from his. "What are they going to do now?"

"I don't know," Egon lied. He had some ideas, but there was no point in scaring Benny even more. "We'll get out of here, so don't worry too much about it."

"Fantastic!" Benny snorted. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, carding fingers through his hair. "I can't exactly go back there now, can I?"

"You probably would be fine for a while, but..." Chris trailed off.

"That's what I meant," the Source sent him a glare.

"Not that I want to send you back, but why can't you go back?" asked Piper, getting over her initial shock, after admitting that her son might be not so good after all.

Wyatt looked at her, annoyed. "Because I ended with his empathy," he pointed at his brother, "and it would have killed me in the end."

"I see," the Charmed One answered, remembering what the power of empathy done to her sister, Prue. She started to worry for her son.

Wyatt groaned, massaging his temples, "Did you take a blocking potion?"

"She has, but you know that it never worked for me," said Chris.

"Damn power," Wyatt mumbled. "Can't you do something?"

"Maybe," the Whitelighter walked to him, "but you must drop the block on the link."

The Source looked at him startled. "Are you serious? If I'll drop the block I'll probably kill you on the spot, channeling hers emotions."

"Not the block on empathy," Chris explained patiently. "Just the link." Wyatt mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said," Wyatt sighed. "That I can't separate it."

The Whitelighter stared at him for a minute, not believing in what he was hearing. And then it hit him. Wyatt never had the empathy, and the time when he used it was through their bond. So naturally he couldn't really put a block on this power properly.

"What link?" asked Piper curiously.

"The bond between us," Wyatt replied at the same time as Chris shouted his "Future consequences."

"What bond?" the Charmed One ignored her Whitelighter and focused solely on her adult son.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her, feeling her frustration and pure curiosity and then laughed. "You don't know."

"I don't know what?" Piper was slowly starting to be fed up with all of this.

Chris looked at his older brother pleadingly. Wyatt felt almost bad for him, feeling deep sadness and longing from him. The Whitelighter was also terrified of her reaction.

"Please, don't do that," the Source said quietly, wrapping his arms around his brother, partly because he couldn't stand him being like this, partly channeling Chris's needs through empathy.

"I'm sorry," Chris tried to jump away from him realizing that Wyatt channeled his emotions, but Wyatt didn't let go of him.

"I meant you being sad," the Source chuckled softly.

"Oh," the Whitelighter smiled slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiction Ghost Writer – He wouldn't ^^ [I'm not believing in that myself xD]  
iHATEfangirls – Hyhyhy, as you wish xD  
FanFicsForever – Yes, I have :D Thank you!  
crlncyln – Oh yes, poor Chris. And this is only the beginning ^^

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"Are you a couple?" Piper hazarded.

"Well, he's cute, isn't he?" the Source grinned.

"_What?_" Chris shouted in his mind so loudly, that Wyatt loosened his grip on him in surprise at the same moment as his brother jerked away from him. Wyatt fumbled, trying to catch him, before he hit the floor, in result bringing them to a very compromised position. "Get off!" the Whitelighter hissed.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Wyatt scolded him through their link.

"_Me?_" asked Chris in disbelief. "_What are __you__ doing?_"

"_Having some fun,_" the Source smirked and straightened them up. "Are you alright?" "_I'm stuck here for God knows how long and this will stop them from harassing you for answers, which you obviously don't want to give._"

"_And you're thinking, that making us a couple will help with that?_" the Whitelighter looked at him incredulously.

"_Oh, come on. Let's have some fun. You need to relax, too, before you'll blow up the entire attic._" Wyatt looked at him in fake concern. "Chris?" "_Besides what choice do you have? I can tell her everything I want, and whom do you think she believe?_"

Chris nodded, defeated. "_I hate you._"

"_Now, now, little brother,_" Wyatt grinned at him. "Good." "_I know you love me._"

"_But before you go back you will tell them, that I'm just your friend, okay?_" the Whitelighter demanded.

The Source sighed, "_Okay._"

"So I am right," Piper said. "You're a couple."

Wyatt laughed, ruffling Chris's hair. "Yes, we are." The Whitelighter rolled his eyes and mumbled something affirmatively.

The Charmed One frowned at Chris, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't, Piper," Chris sighed. "Future consequences."

"Hey, I'm home!" they heard Phoebe's voice from the downstairs.

"We're in the attic!" Piper shouted to her and smiled.

The Whitelighter cursed and started to drag his brother to the opposite side of the attic than the doorway.

"Chris," Wyatt whined in protest.

"She's an Empath, Wy," Chris explained. "You don't want to be near her, trust me."

"Why?" Piper frowned in concern.

"Because if they start to channel their empathy, well, it won't be pretty."

"Do something!" Wyatt groaned. Chris glared at him. "What? It's your power!"

"It might not work for you," the Whitelighter warned, bringing down his barriers on their bond. "Focus on me." The Source did what he was asked and closing his eyes, he reached to his brother. He was surprised that Chris completely opened himself for him. They haven't done that for years. He squished the urge to take advantage of this, his brother wanted to help him after all. "_Here,_" Chris whispered in his mind, showing him how to put the proper barrier on empathy without blocking the bond. Wyatt blinked a couple of times before looking at smirking Chris. He still could feel their feelings but they were muffled considerably. At last Piper's and Phoebe's, who just walked into the attic. Chris's feelings, on the other hand, stayed clear for him and after a minute he realized, that the Whitelighter didn't block their link again. The Source looked at him questioningly, poking threateningly in his mind. Chris took a step back away from him, scared, he just made himself vulnerable to any attack Wyatt could threw at him, but he didn't broke the mental contact. Wyatt smiled, suddenly realizing what Chris really had done. He didn't just show him how to put the barrier, but actually put it himself and was still keeping it through their bond. That's why he couldn't block their link anymore. The Source could do nothing, but appreciate the gesture. Chris took a great risk in doing that, placing his trust in Wyatt, that he wouldn't hurt him. And Wyatt be damned if he betray this trust ever again.

"_Thank you,_" he thought to his little brother. Chris smiled, relived.

"Who is that?" asked Phoebe looking at the blonde guy.

"That's Wyatt," answered Piper proudly, that her son had grown up to be a such handsome man. "And it turned out, that Chris is his boyfriend."

"Really?" Phoebe looked curiously at the brothers. "That's cute!"

"Isn't it?" the Source grinned, while his brother groaned in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiction Ghost Writer – Hyh, they won't be playing a couple that long :P  
Madlenita – Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało ^^  
BatX – I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks!  
crlncyln – Aw, poor Wyatt :D You're so mean to him xD He's Evil, the Source, so he should be like this xD

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"How long you two are together? Where did you meet? When and where was your first kiss?..." gushed Phoebe, bombarding them with questions. Wyatt's grin faltered. He forgot how his aunt was about these things. Maybe it wasn't so good idea after all. Phoebe threw his hands up in frustration, "Will someone answer me at least for one question?"

"Wyatt likes to talk," Chris smiled smugly, "so he'll be happy to answer all your questions, if you just slow down, right, _honey_?"

The Source scowled at him, "_You'll pay for that._"

"_Now, now, my dear brother, it was your idea._"

"Actually, Phoebe, we don't have time for this," Piper rescued her son. "Wyatt's and Chris's powers had been switched. And now we must figure out how to switch them back, before empathy kills my son."

"Wyatt has empathy?" Phoebe looked at her adult nephew. "I don't feel anything from him."

"It's Chris's power," the Source corrected. "And you don't feel a thing because he is blocking me from you."

Phoebe blinked, "He is blocking you? How?"

"Doesn't matter," Chris sighed. "Maybe you could write some spell to swap our powers back?"

"In the Book is one," said Phoebe, starting to walk in the direction of the Book of Shadows.

"It didn't work," Wyatt shook his head.

"Oh," the middle sister thought for a while, "Well, we might try the Power of Three spell. I'll write one later, when I get back from my date."

"Date?" Wyatt, Chris and Piper blinked at her, stunned. She really wanted to go on a date, when they had so much problems?

"Oh, fine!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I'll cancel it. But you owe me!"

They didn't have the chance to do anything, when seven demons shimmered in.

Wyatt was first to notice them, "Chris, shield!" The Whitelighter didn't hesitate and raised the force field around himself, his brother and two Charmed Ones. Right on time, as several energyballs connected with the shield. And then another ten or so. The shield flickered and Chris gritted his teeth.

"What's going on?" asked Piper with a frown. She always thought, that Wyatt's shield is strong enough to hold back anything.

"He's not used to keep it up for long or under such assault," Wyatt explained, sending some of the demons back with telekinesis. "So you might to start vanquishing those demons before he drain all of his energy, keeping the shield."

"But my powers don't work on them!" Piper exclaimed after she tried to blow one of the demons without success. Another set of energyballs hit the shield. The Whitelighter groaned and dropped to his knees. The shield flickered again as new load of energyballs hit it. The demons heard their chat and now were determined to bring down their protection. The Source cursed. If he only had his powers... Wait, he has access to them. Quickly sending all demons to one place he tapped into Energy wave and sent it at the demons, vanquishing them. Just in time, as the force field surrounding them disappeared and Chris toppled over onto the floor, breathing hard. Wyatt shook his head in sympathy. He let him rest for a minute and then hoisted him up and walked them to the couch. Phoebe hovered nearby worriedly, while Piper guiltily checked on Wyatt's little version. How could she forget about him?

"Is he alright?" asked Phoebe, watching as the Source gently lowered his brother on the couch.

"He's fine," Wyatt answered, sitting next to Chris. "He just needs some rest."

"Uhuh," the Whitelighter agreed, curling against his brother. Wyatt was so warm and safe and he was so tired, that he didn't care if the Source liked it or not. Wyatt just sighed and let him.

A moment later Leo orbed in. The Elder took in the sight of his ex-wife fussing over their son, worried Phoebe next to the couch, on which was sitting a blonde man with Chris plastered to his side. The Elder had this feeling, that he missed something big. "What's going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

IHATEfangirls - ^^ hyhy can you write me how you imagining it? It is:]  
paranoidbychoice – Hmm, maybe :)  
Fiction Ghost Writer – Yep, definitely ^^  
crlncyln - :) Cool! Thanks!

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"Nothing, really," said Piper indifferently.

Leo sighed and pointed at adult Wyatt, "Who is that?"

"Oh, it's just Wyatt," Phoebe shrugged.

Elder's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "What?" he yelled.

"Shut up!" the Source growled quietly, glaring at him. Piper and Phoebe joined the glare, shushing the Elder.

"What?" asked Leo, considerably quietly and frowned at Chris. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Wyatt rolled his eyes. Seriously, will they get the same questions over and over again from each member of their family?

"Why you two are..." Leo waved his hand between two brothers.

The Source smirked, bringing Chris closer to him. "What?" he drawled, "Can't I hug my boyfriend?"

Leo's mouth dropped open in disbelief again.

"Oh this is sooo cute!" Phoebe jumped happily and walked to the door. "I'll get the camera."

"Oh God," Wyatt muttered under his breath in horror.

"I'll go to make a dinner," said Piper, handing the baby to the stunned Elder. "Then we'll discuss your problem with powers."

"Wha...?" Leo suffered from information overload. He nearly dropped little Wyatt, as he forgot that he was even holding him now.

"Be careful, will you?" the Source glared at him. "And why you're an Elder already?"

"What?" asked Leo.

"You weren't supposed to be one for, hmm, two or three years yet."

"Oh, well," Leo shrugged, regaining his possibility to think. "Chris made me one, when Titans attacked." The Elder glared at sleeping Whitelighter, "And then he banished me to Valhalla."

Wyatt looked at his father in surprise and then started to laugh, "Valhalla, ha! That's a good one!"

"That's not funny," the Elder grumbled.

"It is!" the Source insisted. "But you know, the hell would've suited you more, so I guess you get off easily."

"How can you say that?" Leo scolded him.

"I'm the Source," Wyatt smirked and lowered his voice, "But don't tell anyone that, especially Chris. He'll probably kill me on the spot."

Leo stared at his adult son, trying to figure out if he was joking or being serious. Wyatt chuckled, feeling Elder's inner conflict. My God, they were so oblivious. For Leo, though, that settled it. Wyatt was definitely joking.

"Picture time!" Phoebe bounced back into the attic with camera in her hands.

Wyatt gave long, suffering sigh. Chris will definitely kill him.

* * *

An hour, a handful of pictures and tons of meaningless questions later Piper called them for a dinner. Wyatt carefully woke up his brother, regretting it as he saw, that the Whitelighter was barely conscious and stumbled almost at every step. But the kid had to eat something. Rolling his eyes and cursing himself for being so considerate, he blamed all that on this damn empathy, the Source orbed them straight to the kitchen. Paige was already there to greet them with a smile, but she didn't ask anything, so he figured, that his mother filled her in already. The dinner was peaceful. They chatted about stuff and even Chris supplied a few words. After that they moved to the living room. Wyatt took the sofa, bringing Chris down with him, still determined to play his game. The Whitelighter didn't complain, just settled again against his brother and went back to sleep. Leo and Piper with little Wyatt sat down opposite them. Phoebe and Paige flanked them from both sides. The middle sister had notepad in her hand and was writing something.

"You're taking notes?" Wyatt smirked.

"I'm writing the spell," Phoebe smiled. "You can tell us when you lost your powers."

"Well," the Source thought for a moment. "It was after..." he trailed off. How he didn't think of that before? "Stop writing the spell, it won't work. I know what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

IHATEfangirls – I love them being idiots, I mean Charmed Ones and Leo :P Three brownie points, hmm, is that much? :P  
Fiction Ghost Writer – It's not like he had any choice, being mostly asleep on his feet xD And yes, goodness in evil Wyatt, I just love it ^^  
crlncyln – Hahaha xD Let's make a table-scores, hmm? ^^ Thanks!

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

They all looked at him curiously.

"Well, more or less," Wyatt conceded.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"A couple of hours ago, in the future I mean, someone stole some magical artifacts from me. I was working on that, when I noticed that I have Chris's powers and then I found myself here. This someone could use one of the artifacts to switch our powers, but" Wyatt frowned, "none of them worked like that. The only thing, that has anything to do with powers was the Power Stealing Glove, which was prepared to use on Chris."

"The Power Stealing Glove?" Leo asked curiously. "You mean the Misfortune Glove?"

"The what?" the Source asked.

"The Misfortune Glove," the Elder repeated. "It's also called the Power Stealing Glove, but it doesn't work the way anyone thinks. The Glove can only steal the power for someone, who is purely good and have a good intentions for use that stolen power. If the Glove is used by someone, who is evil or for personal gain, well, the effects are random and they bring misfortune to the user and those linked to him or her."

"But I didn't use that Glove," Wyatt frowned. Great! Not only the Resistance stole his artifacts, but someone in there used the Glove and brought misfortune on them. Chris will be thrilled.

"No," Leo shook his head, "But you said, that the glove was prepared for Chris. Maybe the one, who used it didn't know about this and it affected Chris anyway. But I don't know why it has affected you too."

"I'm more curious as to why you wanted to steal Chris's powers?" Piper narrowed her eyes at her son.

Wyatt scowled, "I wouldn't take them forever, you know. Just until he would come around to my way of thinking."

"Which is?" asked Piper coldly.

"You want to know, huh?" Wyatt smirked. "But Chris has right, future consequences. You already know too much."

"Oh, come on," Phoebe groaned.

"Nope," the Source smiled at his sleeping brother, lightly ruffling his hair. "He'll kill me."

"You are evil, aren't you?" asked Piper ruefully. Leo and other Charmed Ones looked at her incredulously.

"Chris thinks I am," Wyatt said a bit irritated. "But even if I am, I don't really care."

"Wait, wait," the Elder looked at his son in horror. "You weren't joking when you..."

"Now, Leo," Wyatt interrupted him, grinning at him. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh God," Leo paled and hid his face in his hands.

"What?" Piper frowned. "Leo!"

"I can't," the Elder stuttered. "Oh God." But then something occurred to him. He looked at the Source. "Chris knows!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Of course he knows. Since the very beginning."

"Did he tried to kill you?" Leo insisted. "Is that why he's here in the past? Not to save you, but to kill you?"

"What?" Wyatt's and Charmed Ones' eyes widened in disbelief. Wyatt rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Okay, let's get this straight. Chris might be pissed off at me, he can yell at me, insult me, say things about me, even attack me, but he would have never kill me. Got that?"

"But how can you be so sure?" the Elder didn't gave up.

"I'm warning you, Leo," the Source said dangerously. "You're treading on the way, which got you killed in my time. I don't really like when someone is picking on Chris, especially you. I love him, he loves me, we will _not_ kill each other, end of story."

"Okay, back to the power thing," Paige clasped her hands, after a few minutes of deadly silence. "What we will do?"

"You?" Wyatt looked at his family contemptuously. "Nothing. I and Chris will get back to the future and deal with this."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is short, but the ending is totally my friend's idea xD And now you all can call me evil all you want, because now I'm evil! Muahahahaha [evil laugh ^^]

Fiction Ghost Writer – You didn't miss anything, try to read chapter 9 again ;)  
iHATEfangirls – I like this pattern ^^ You don't need to do that, but after this chapter... well, it will be appreciated xD  
crlncyln – Yes, I like Leo like that ^^ I hate him since season six xD And Wyatt, well, he would definitely use this situation like that, but... well.. :D

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"But we want to help," whined Phoebe. Paige nodded in agreement.

The Source snorted, "You won't stand any chances in our future. You'll be dead after a minute."

"But you said it's dangerous for you to go back to the future with empathy," said Piper, unable to not feel the worry for her son, even if he was evil.

"I'll be fine as long as Chris keeps the barrier up," Wyatt shrugged.

"But won't it drain him like before?" asked Piper with a frown.

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "It's different. It don't require a power per see. It's just what we can do without even thinking too much about it."

"How can you be sure?" Leo recovered after his son threatened to kill him.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him, "What the hell is your problem?"

"He's my problem!" Shouted the Elder jumping to his feet and pointing at Chris. He started pacing, ranting out of shock and anger, "From the moment he showed up here, he has lied every time! He made me an Elder, a few years sooner than I should have been, or you lied about that? He sent me to Valhalla, God knows why! And he split me and Piper up!"

"What?" Wyatt's eyes widened in surprise. Had his brother turned out to be suicidal?

But Leo ignored his reaction and continued, "And he says he is here to save you from some evil! And then you showed up and you constantly insist, that he'll kill you. And then you're telling me, that you're the Source!" at that the Charmed Ones looked at him in horror. "Is he even really your boyfriend? Are you even really Wyatt? What of all of this is even true?"

"How dare you!" the Source roared, jumping to his feet. Chris blinked at him, startled, suddenly wide awake due to the experience from the future.

"I dare!" shouted Leo. "I'll end this once and for all!" the Elder lunged at Chris, whose eyes widened in fear and confusion. Wyatt growled, feeling his fear and bypassing Chris's barrier reached for empathy, channeling Elder's power of lightning and throwing it at Leo. The Elder screamed and after a few seconds burst into flames. The Charmed Ones jumped on their feet in shock, not really knowing what to do. The Source stood frozen, staring shocked at the spot, where Leo had been. He didn't dare to turn back and check on Chris. He didn't even need to do that. He knew he was gone as well. Their bond disappeared as the block on empathy. He killed them. He killed his father and his little brother. He killed his brother.

"Oh, shit."


	12. Chapter 12

IHATEfangirls – Of course I'll bring Chris back! And, sorry Leo can't stay dead, at least not until Chris is conceived ^^ [muahaha]  
Fiction Ghost Writer – Yeah it is :D Haaa! Thank you!  
paranoidbychoice – Sadly, Leo will never be poor enough :(  
digifreak51794 - :) Can you tell me which is the another one? ^^  
crlncyln – Aww, now now, Chris will be fine, I promise :D  
myriad-souls – Right! Thank you! :)  
Tom Riddle III – Yesss, evil ^^ Em, pairing? Where? I don't write a slash here ^^ Cookiees! [bribed]  
R. - He can do only one thing :)

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" Wyatt repeated in panic. What he had done! "Oh, shit!"

"Y-you killed Leo!" Piper stuttered in shock.

Wyatt laughed hysterically, "I don't care!"

"Where's Chris?" Paige looked around, searchingly. The Whitelighter was just there and suddenly disappeared.

"I killed him," said the Source desperately.

"How could you have killed him?" Phoebe frowned. "He was fine!"

"He's my little brother!" Wyatt exploded. "So since I killed Leo, he hasn't been born!"

"He's your what?" the Charmed Ones looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't have time for this!" the Source growled and strode towards the stairs to the attic. The sisters following him close behind. Once there, Wyatt walked to the Book of Shadows. But when he wanted to turn the pages, the Book closed itself and flew away from him. The Source scowled at it, cursing profusely.

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded him automatically. She didn't get over the shocking news yet.

Paige picked to Book up and opened it, "What are you looking for?"

The Source smiled gratefully at her, "Time traveling spell."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Phoebe. She was in the doorway, trying to keep away from Wyatt. Her empathy going haywire near him.

"I don't care," the Source scowled. "I just need a few minutes to stop myself from killing my brother."

"You're more concerned about Chris than your father?" asked Piper. She knew she wasn't fair with the question, bus she didn't yet accept the fact that her Whitelighter was her son. Wyatt just looked at her without a word.

"Found it," Paige announced somewhat happily. Yes, Leo and Chris were dead, but Wyatt wanted to fix that, and she was sure, that he can make it.

"Then hurry up!" Wyatt said impatiently. Paige said the spell and the portal opened. The Source stepped right away through it. And stepped out into the attic. He looked around and quickly orbed to the living room.

"Is he even really your boyfriend? Are you even really Wyatt? What of all of this is even true?" Leo was saying as he appeared in the room.

Wyatt's past version jumped to his feet, waking Chris up in the process. "How dare you!" he yelled.

"Enough!" the Source yelled and sent Leo into the other room, throwing him telekinetically away. Then he turned to his other version, "Calm down, or you're going to regret it."

"What?" other Wyatt stared at him open mouthed.

"What's going on?" Chris blinked at two Wyatt's, not sure if he is dreaming or not.

The older Wyatt smiled at him and merged with his other version. Wyatt gasped, startled and blinked. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed as the memories of the few minutes, that didn't happened now surfaced.

"_Wy?_" the Whitelighter asked.

"It's fine, Chris," the Source sat down again and contently pulled his brother to him. "It's alright now."

"What the hell was that?" Leo growled, walking back into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom Riddle III – Because it's not a slash :P More bribery? :P I can live with that xD  
animegirl03 – Thank you :)  
iHATEfangirls – Hm, I don't think it was five minutes :P More like two or three :D  
R. S. Azalea – Hehehe, I was his fault, so he should repair the damage xD

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

Wyatt glared at him and pulled Chris closer, "Just be happy you're still breathing."

"_Wy?_" Chris asked again, but the Source ignored him.

Before Leo could open his mouth again, Piper suddenly stood up, "Okay, that's enough!" Everyone looked at her. "Sit down," she pointed at the Elder with a glare and he instantly listened, "and calm down and you," Piper pointed at Wyatt, "tell us what just happened?"

Wyatt sighed, rolling his eyes, "I just made a little time travel."

"Why?" Piper demanded.

The Source looked at her, annoyed, "He was going to kill Chris. Nobody is allowed to touch him beside me!"

"_Oh my God, you're so dramatic,_" Chris snorted to him telepathically.

"_Shut up,_" Wyatt growled in return, "_he __really__ was going to kill you._"

"Did he kill him?" asked Paige.

"No," Wyatt shifted uncomfortably. "I got him first."

Chris let out a strangled laugh, everyone else looked at the Source with mouth hanging open.

"_You do realize, that by killing him you killed me as well?_" the Whitelighter asked.

"_Why do you think I stopped myself from killing him?_" Wyatt shoot back in annoyance. "But let's not dwell on that, it never happened now."

"You killed me?" Leo groaned.

"Yes," the Source narrowed his eyes at him. "I told you, that no one pick on Chris."

"You killed me for him?" the Elder growled, getting up. All his anger turning back suddenly. The Whitelighter flinched. Wyatt griped him tighter and forced the shield up through empathy.

"Well, yeah," Wyatt shrugged. "But I regretted the consequences of it in the second you were dead. So I got back in time." Mentally he added: "_You're just lucky, that my brother needs to be born,_" making Chris chuckle. "_And we're going to talk about you splitting them up,_" Wyatt added. "_But now go back to sleep. I want to get the hell out of here as fast as possible._"

"_Okay,_" the Whitelighter nodded and snuggled closer into warm embrace of his brother, leaving him to deal with their past family members.

* * *

The dungeons were damp and dark, and Benny really started to hate being in his cell. The demons didn't even guard them, focusing on something else, seemingly more important.

"Egon?" Benny whispered. "Did you think up something yet?"

There was a heavy sigh from not far away and then Egon answered, "Yeah, we'll get out tonight."

"Good," Benny nodded to himself. "I hate it here."

* * *

"Are you really sure, that Lord Wyatt isn't anywhere?" the Demon double checked, starting to grinning widely at the prospect of taking over after the Source.

"Yes, sir," the lower level demon answered, bowing.

"Good," the Demon smirked. "Get the others to the hall. I have announcement to make."

"Yes, sir," the demon servant repeated and shimmered out.


	14. Chapter 14

IHATEfangirls – Yes, looks like :D Well, you know how it goes xD of course evilness ;p Sorry, it seems, that I can't write nothing longer for this story. Yeah, I get it :P Thanks!  
Fiction Ghost Writer – Thanks! It always horrible place to stop, when you need to stop ;p  
Meyli Vaisyl – Well, I always liked Piper the best, but now I'm not sure xD Yes, Wyatt is evil :P Wyatt will be slow if the situation need it ^^ I would love to kill Leo without killing Chris, but it's not possible ;( Thank you :)

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"I can't believe you killed me," Chris said out loud for the first time and mentally for the hundredth time, walking out of the portal, which closed right behind him.

"Will you just shut up already?" Wyatt turned to throw him a glare and went back to looking for any of his minions, that were supposed to guard the manor.

"Where's everybody?" Chris frowned slightly. "This place has been always heavy guarded."

"I don't know," the Source hissed. "But they're going to regret leaving their posts."

"Anyway, you said that the Resistance stole your artifacts, so I'd better check there first..." the Whitelighter trailed off at Wyatt's deadly scowl. "What? I won't take you there with me!"

The Source shook his head, "Are you sure you'll be able to maintain the block so far away?"

"Even if not, you'll be fine for a while," Chris shrugged.

"Fine," Wyatt sighed, waving him off. With Chris's barriers down he'll be able to find his location anyway. "Just hurry up."

The Whitelighter glared at him, "Don't follow me."

"Get out or I may be," Wyatt smirked. Chris huffed and orbed out.

* * *

When Chris orbed into the headquarters of the Resistance, he didn't expect what he found. He looked around the deserted and ruined base, suddenly feeling helpless and frightened. Had the other bases fell as well? It couldn't be. Wyatt would mention something about it. He quickly checked if there was someone or something left and orbed back to the manor.

* * *

After his little brother had left, the Source walked to one of the sensors and made his presence known by activating the alarm. Then he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and waited. Sure enough two demons shimmered in, looking around for the intruder.

"Took you long enough," Wyatt growled. "Where the hell were you?"

The demons looked at him startled, but then they smirked at him. Wyatt frowned. Not reaction he was expecting.

"We're not serving you anymore," one of the demons informed, summoning an energyball and throwing it at Wyatt. The Source ducked out of the way and then angrily faced the demons.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "I'm..."

"Dead," the second demon supplied helpfully, sending the energyball himself. Wyatt growled and redirected it back at the demon, who ducked away from it. They continued that for a while, Wyatt cursing his lack of show-off powers, until finally the Source succeed in vanquishing them. He breathed in relief.

Chris orbed back, ready to berate Wyatt and his demons, but he took in the destroyed attic and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Wyatt turned to him, his expression dark and angered, "Apparently I've been dethroned."

Chris blinked, letting the information to sink in and then he burst out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, first I wanted to apologize, that it took me so long to sit and write something. Second, this chapter may be not so good as the others, since it was a while since I wrote something. But I hope that with this I'll be back on track and update my other stories as well :)

Velocity12 – You changed penname? XD Ah, I missed that xD Thanks ^^  
My Alternate Reality – I liked that line too :P  
Submissive Kitty – It's just an expression or you seriously think I'm a boy? XD Please don't kill me, I'm sorry :)  
Miss Katrina Malfoy – Maybe, maybe not :P Hmm, I don't know that either, but since it was his idea he knew what he was getting himself into :P  
Meyli Vaisyl – Ah, another person, who says I'm evil ^^ Maybe I should write shorter chapters with cliffhangers more often? xD Thanks :)  
crlncyln – Yep, poor Wyatt :D Not soon, but better later than never, eh? :)

Thanks for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

"It's NOT funny!" Wyatt growled.

"I know, I know," Chris gasped between the laughs. "Still," and started laughing again.

The Source glared at him, then huffed and threw his hands up, "I want my powers back!"

"Yeah, well," the Whitelighter managed to calm down. "The base I've been in was destroyed and I haven't found anything that might help us."

"I'm sure at least a few of your Resistance members still will be in the prison," Wyatt shrugged and smiled happily. "We can question them."

"Yeah, we can, but I'll be doing the interrogation." Chris smirked. "Besides now, that you're dethroned," he started to laugh again.

"Stop it!"

"That they want to kill you as well," Chris continued. "It'll be hard to get to the prison."

Wyatt sent him an disbelieving look, "And this is saying the person, who constantly snuck into my dungeons to free one prisoner or another."

"Oh, you know about it?" the Whitelighter smiled sheepishly.

"I know now," Wyatt smiled smugly. Having no barriers on the bond was useful. Then he frowned, "Seriously there is so little security?"

Chris just snorted and orbed to the place, where was a hidden entrance to the dungeons.

* * *

"Benny!" the hissing voice startled Benny from his napping.

"What?" he looked around, wondering what was going on. Then he remembered where he was and quickly got up and walked to the bars of his cell. "Egon! How did you..."

"We don't have time for this," the thief interrupted him, bending down and reaching his hand. "Give me your right leg."

"What?" Benny stared at him in confusion.

"Just give me your leg!" Egon repeated. "I have picklock in the shoe. It'll be far easier and quicker if I use it."

"You've got to be kidding me," Benny muttered, but placed his right leg within Egon's reach. The thief swiftly produced a picklock from the shoe and unlocked Benny's cell.

"Come on," Egon urged the artifact expert, walking to the next cell and unlocking it. Benny walked out and only now seeing, that Egon already freed some other persons and they all were quietly opening rest of the cells.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Wyatt asked. They had been walking through the tunnel for nearly an hour and he was bored as there was nobody to torment or kill besides his brother. But he already promised himself not to hurt him, so he was out of option.

Chris sighed in exasperation. "We're close, so be careful from now on."

"Finally."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Benny asked, when all the prisoners were free and gathered in one group to make a plan of escape.

"There's hidden entrance to the dungeons," said Egon. "Chris used it to get in and out. But I don't know where it is."

"I might know," said some prisoner. "I went there with him once. I think I can get there."

"Good," Egon said. "Lead the way then."

The group quickly and quietly followed the leading Resistance member. Once they made a wrong turn and reached the dead end of the dungeons, but eventually they found, what they were looking for. It helped, that they could heard two arguing persons from, what it seemed at the first sight, the wall, which turned out to be an illusion hiding the entrance when said persons walked through.

"Chris!" Benny exclaimed, stunned at seeing their leader here.

"Benny," the Whitelighter smiled at Benny's body.

"Um," Egon shifted uncomfortably. "I'm Egon," he pointed at his body. "That's Benny."

"Huh," Chris looked at them curiously. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," the artifact expert sighed. "Let's get out of here first."

"I can't believe it," Wyatt muttered, eying the crowd. "All of my prisoners are escaping!"

Everyone's attention suddenly focused on the Source. There were a few shouts of surprise, fear and anger and the gathering started to divide in groups, ready to flee.

"It's alright," Chris said loudly, so everyone could hear him. He dragged his brother away from the exit. "He won't do anything. You can go that way."

The prisoners eyed them distrustfully, not moving to the entrance and not running away either.

"Go on," Wyatt waved at them, rolling his eyes. "Before I change my mind."


	16. Chapter 16

So this is the last chapter of this story. Not something I was hoping I came up with, but it's better than nothing and leaving the story unfinished.

Velocity12 – Yeah I like it :) I don't think I'll be a good Source :P I'm too good for that xD Sorry, sorry, soooo sorry, I'll try my best to update other stories.

Meyli Vaisyl – Oh well, a girl can dream xD Thanks. And I'm sorry again.

Thanks for the reviews and your patience! (Hah! I'm deluding myself, I know xD)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters

* * *

They didn't need to be told twice. The group hurriedly filed out through the secret entrance. Chris, Wyatt, Benny and Egon trailed behind them some distance away for privacy. The later two keeping their distance from the Source also.

"So," Chris started conversationally. "What happened to you?"

"It was an accident," Egon said quickly.

"An accident," Benny echoed, nodding vigorously.

"What accident?" Wyatt growled, resigned to the fact, that he had another boring hour ahead of him. Both Resistance members backed away from him more, nervously glancing at their leader, seeking assurance, that he protect them just in case. But Chris seemed just to be amused.

"Well, magical, obviously," Egon answered nervously, hoping they won't go into details.

"The Glove didn't work," Benny muttered almost at the same time, making the brothers stop and stare at him.

"Benny!" Egon hissed.

"You used the Power Stealing Glove?" Wyatt was first to speak and if look could kill the two would drop dead right then and there.

"Well, yeah, " the artifact expert agreed shrinking back from the glare and oblivious to his panicking friend. "But it didn't work and then we discovered we're in each other bodies."

"Where is the Glove now?" asked Chris.

"Should be still in my room," Benny answered. "If the demons didn't take it back."

"I really doubt that," the Source muttered. "Those incompetent fools."

"And whose powers did you want to steal?" the Whitelighter added, reigning in his amusement since he had a good idea what his two friends were up to. But to see them squirm and Wyatt's raging was too good opportunity to let it pass. The Source threw him a look, clearly stating he knew what he was doing and then smirked at the suddenly pale duo.

"W-we were... w-we..." Benny stammered. Egon opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing come out. Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the brothers.

"You know anyway," he groaned. Chris laughed.

* * *

"So," Egon ventured as Benny came back, holding the Glove. "Are you sure he'll get what we need?"

Later that day, after some arguing, ranting and lecture of handling a dangerous artifacts the four of them agreed to perform a ritual to reverse the effect of the Misfortune Glove on them in the former Resistance hideout.

"He will," Chris answered, looking through the Book of Shadows Wyatt reluctantly left him to get the needed ingredients. He couldn't help it. Maybe in this version he'll find something to clue him who is after little Wyatt.

"Stop that," the Source snapped orbing in.

"You have everything?" asked the Whitelighter not looking up.

"Yes," Wyatt walked over and took the Book from his little brother and placing it on the table. "Let's get on with this."

They stood in the circle.

"So now we need to do this..." started Benny.

"Let Chris handle the Glove when we're be doing it," the Source ordered.

"What?" the artifact expert stared blankly at him.

"He's the only one here with 'good' intentions," Wyatt pointed out. "And I don't want to make things worse. If they get worse I just might kill you."

"Oh, right," Benny quickly handed the artifact to his leader. Chris shoot a disapproving glare at his brother, who just shrugged.

* * *

When everything was said and done Benny and Egon sighed in relief finding themselves in their own bodies. Chris, feeling his empathy kicking in, hurriedly blocked it off and withdrew from the connection he had with Wyatt. Not that the Source noticed anyway. He was busy checking if he had his powers back and after trashing some part of the room he left without a word.

"What?" Egon looked at his leader in surprise. "He just let us go?"

"Maybe," Chris shrugged and picked Book of Shadows from the table. "Take this and get out of here. Hide it well and stay low for a while just in case."

"And where are you going?" asked Benny, taking the Book and clutching it protectively.

The Whitelighter grinned, "Back to the past."

* * *

Wyatt flamed directly into his meeting room, with intention to call his demons and take care of the traitors. But found himself in the middle of a meeting said demons. Good. One thing less to do.

"How dare you..." demanded the Demon at the head of the table, at his place, his second in command. Former. The Demon didn't finish his sentence as the blast of Wyatt's power turned him into ash.

"Now," the Source glared around. "Someone else wants to take my position?"

The demons instantly jumped to assure him of their loyalty and offering apologies. He killed a few more for good measure and, remembering about Chris and Book of Shadows, sent the rest after them. Then he sank into his chair and groaned, annoyed. How could he forget to take the Book with him? Well, nothing he could do about that now. At least, he smirked to himself, Chris will have hard time in the past too.

* * *

Chris stepped through the portal into the attic, finding the Charmed Ones busy with making a potion for some demon.

"I'm glad you're not lazing around without me," he smirked.

Piper smiled from the stirring the potion, "Did you solve the problem?"

"Yes," the Whitelighter nodded. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Paige dismissed him with a wave. "We'll take care of it in no time."

"Yeah," Phoebe grinned at him. "After that you can tell us more about you and Wyatt."

"About me and..." Chris repeated blankly and then realization dawned. "I'm not his boyfriend!"


End file.
